


the kids from yesterday

by garminthegreat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Smut, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garminthegreat/pseuds/garminthegreat
Summary: It's a story of the guys growing up together being brothers in some cases, best friends in others, sometimes even more...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	the kids from yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I don't know what I'm doing, so if you would like to leave a comment to let me know what you think, it would be very helpful!

(Frank’s POV)

My mum and I had to run inside the school because we arrived just on time for my first day of school. A lady asked for my name and checked on a list which was the room I was supposed to go and gave us the directions. We hurried to the classroom which was at the end of the hallway and when we arrived at the door, she quickly kissed me on the head and then she went away. I took a look at the classroom, there was a teacher trying to wipe the tears and comfort a girl who was crying and begging for her mum to come back, the other kids had already taken a seat and were talking to each other. I headed straight to sit on the only empty chair that was left. Next to me there was this weird boy who was just staring at the floor and ignoring the other kids.

“Hi, do you like dinosaurs?” I said to the weird boy. The boy lifted his gaze to look at me “Yes, I do” he was very shy. “Look at this” I smiled and showed him the dinosaur band aid on my arm. I don’t remember how I ended up needing a band aid on my arm this time specifically. It used to happen all the time me needing band aids but it’s too funny and entertaining causing chaos jumping, running, spinning, or banging things around and seeing granny running after me and calling me ‘little tornado’.

The shy boy looked at my band aid observing the dinosaur printed on it and said “Did you know that these dinosaurs have long necks because they eat the leaves from the trees, just like giraffes. They are giraffosauruses”.

Oh wow. Dinosaur boy was very smart and clearly knew everything about dinosaurs, so he was very cool “Wow! You know everything about dinosaurs! I’m Frank”.

“I’m Mikey”.

The day went fast, we got to meet all our teachers and they showed us around the school. Mikey got sad during lunch break because the teacher told him that he couldn’t have lunch with his older brother who apparently also went in our school because they had different time schedules being in different classes. I tried to cheer him up and offered some of my candies to him and it worked, I think.

\-----

When the moment to go home arrived my mom was late. All the kids found their parents and started to clear the area. I stood there waiting and looking at all these new faces I’ve never seen and hoping to see a familiar face but the only familiar face I could see was Mikey’s, who found his mom and together they were still waiting for the brother. As a new wave of kids came out of the school my mom arrived. She was running as always. I went to say bye to Mikey and my mom followed me saying we needed to go, but then Mrs. Way greeted her and they started talking. Mikey just found his brother and I saw him smiling for the first time. “Hey Frank, this is the brother I told you about” he said grabbing his brother and pushing him my way. His brother was weird and probably just like Mikey, shy but cool and I bet he knew a lot about dinosaurs as well.

“I’m the only brother you have, what other brother would you talk about?” the brother said, he was joking or at least his voice seemed like he was, but his face was serious. Then he started laughing at his own joke.

“Gera-rd, stop it!” Mikey said looking annoyed even though he was laughing as well. Gerard embraced him and we all calmed down.

“Frank, say bye to you friends, let’s go” my mom said.

\-----

On the ride heading to my grandma’s my mom told me that Donna, Mikey’s mom, invited us to a barbeque at their house on Sunday. “But I have to go see dad on the weekend, he is teaching me to play guitar” I argued.

“I will talk to him. You can spend time with your dad on Saturday, and I will tell him to come get you on Friday after school, okay? You are a grown boy now, it’s time for you to start going to church and learn catechism. Now… on Sunday we will go to church and talk to the priest, and then we can go to your friend’s barberque! Yeah?” I nodded to that.

Both my mom and my grandma were Catholics and took it very seriously, they taught me the prayers and grandma had religious pictures and decorations covering every surface of her house. I wanted to go to catechism, but I also wanted to spend time with my dad. He was the coolest person I knew, he was a musician and could play many instruments. When he was in Jersey we would hang out the whole weekend and do anything I wanted, eating pancakes for dinner, stay awake until midnight, go to amusement parks. This summer I stayed with him for two weeks during which I started learning to play guitar. He even gave me one of his guitars to take back to Bellville and practice during the week. Mom was not happy about it.

“We arrived” she said as the car stopped in front of granny’s house “please, be good with granny, okay?”. I was a bit upset about the whole situation, but I nodded anyway. “I’ll come pick you up when I finish at work. You’ll have dinner with granny. Come here” she said and kissed me on the top of my head “I love you, see you later”.

“Love you mom, see you later” I hugged her and gave her a kiss before heading to my grandma who was waiting outside the front door.

I was gonna be good and stuff but it was just too fun making grandma go crazy and I couldn’t resist it. We had dinner and told her about my first day of school, but then I got bored so I started running through the house and jumping on granny’s bed and running again. I got bored of that too and we both sat on the couch to watch tv until I fell asleep. When mom woke me up it was already the next morning.

\-----

My second day of school we still had to run to make it on time but at least I was a bit familiar with the building. Again, I was the last one to arrive in class but fortunately the seat next to Mikey was empty again. Everything was okay but my mom was late again to pick me up. Mikey and Mrs. Way were waiting there with me, well, waiting for Gerard, but even after he arrived, they stood there waiting for my mom with me. While there, Gerard taught me and Mikey a game where you had to clap the hands and sing at the same time. I got so into the game that I forgot that my mom was supposed to arrive.

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry, I’m here!” my mom arrived running “thank you, Donna for waiting here with Frank, you didn’t need to”.

“Oh no problem” said Mrs. Way “the kids get along so well”.

“Yeah, they do. We have to leave now. I’ve got like 20 minutes left to take him to my mother and get back to work. Thank you very much again for waiting here for me. Frank, come here, let’s go!”

“You’re welcome, no problem, again. Bye Linda! Bye Frank!”.

\-----

The next day was the same. I woke up in my bed even though I fell asleep on grandma’s couch the night before, again. I arrived just on time in class again, and my mom was late to pick me up after school, again. My mom apologized to me and Mrs. Way for being late and Mrs. Way assured her that it was not a problem at all for her to wait 10 minutes with me.

Needless to say that this routine happened the next day as well.

On Friday it was different though.

On the way to school mom told me that dad was going to pick me up from school and go to Trenton with him, but I was going to come back to Belleville on Saturday night because on Sunday we had big plans. Dad was actually there waiting for me when I finished my last period.

I ran and jumped into his arms “hey buddy, how are you doing? How’s school big boy?” he said.

“Hi dad! Ev-er-y-th-ing is great!” I said with the biggest smile on my face. I was always happy to see dad, and now we were going to play guitar in his house and I would tell him everything about school and my new best friend Mikey.

He started laughing at my statement “Great then! Let’s go have fun! You don’t have homework yet, don’t you?”.

“No homework!” I said grinning “wait, I have to say bye to Mikey!”.

“Alright, let’s go say bye to your friend and then we go” dad said and followed me holding my hand while we moved through the crowd of parents and kids. I spotted Mrs. Way who was looking a bit distressed and Mikey who was greeting Gerard.

“Oh Frank, here you are! I was worried ‘cause I did not see you today!” Mrs. Way said.

“My dad is here!” I replied. My dad smiled and said hi to Mrs. Way, Mikey and Gerard.

“Okay say bye to your friends buddy!” told me my dad.

“Bye Mikey, bye Gerard” I said as I hugged the brothers, “bye Mrs. Way” I hugged her as well.

“Bye Frank” they replied.

\-----

On the way to Trenton, where my dad lives, I told him everything about my first week of school, Mikey and the fact that I was going to join a catechism group. Dad was working on a new song and he played it for me as soon as we got home, then he taught me some easy chords and we ate popcorn while watching a horror movie. Mom doesn’t want me to watch horror movies, but they are my favorites and dad likes them as well. Anyways, I fell asleep before the movie even ended and then dad got me in bed.

On Saturday I woke up to music playing in the house. Dad was preparing breakfast, so I got up and did an interpretative dance jumping and rolling on the floor while he was cooking. A friend of dad, his band mate, was coming to join us for breakfast because they hat to work on a song. Them playing the song together was even better than what I heard the day before. Yeah, making music is the coolest thing ever, I will be a musician as well. The rest of the day we went to a pool where dad has been teaching me how to swim in the summer. We had dinner at an Italian restaurant that my dad’s friend owns and then we hit the road because I had to get back to Belleville.

\-----

Mom woke me up and forced me to take a bath and dress nicely before going to church. She even put some gel in my hair and carefully styled it with a comb so it’s parted on one side. I’ve been to the church next to grandma’s house before, but this was the first time visiting the church down the road where I lived.

My mom and I actually arrived on time but the church was already filled with people, so we sat in the back. While the priest was talking, I zoned out very quickly and I noticed that Mikey was sitting a few rows in front of us with his whole family. After an infinite amount of time, a very boring speech from the priest and the most boring songs you will ever listen to, the Mass ended and we went outside where mom talked to the priest about me doing joining the group of Bible studies for kids which was on Wednesdays in the evening. When we finished talking to Father John, we went to say hi to the whole Way family, Donna was already instructing everyone for the barbeque at their home and offered to let me join them on their way back to their home while my mom went back our house to get the cake and flowers she put aside for Mrs. Way.

It was the first time that I visited Mikey’s house and I was not prepared to see creepy dolls everywhere in their living room. Other than that the house was very similar to my grandma’s. I went upstairs to Mikey and Gerard’s room while their parents were busy setting everything ready for the barbeque. The brothers decorated the walls with drawings they made, on Mikey’s side it was mostly dinosaurs and on Gerard’s side mostly superheroes.

“Come Frank, I’ll show you my dinosaurs!” said Mikey taking a box from under his bed. Gerard took off the tie and the jacket that he was wearing and then grabbed the thin book that was on the desk and flopped onto his bed to read, ignoring me and Mikey.

“Gerard? Can I take superman to fight the dinosaurs?” Mikey eyed to the superman figurine standing on Gerard’s nightstand.

“Sure” Gerard replied, eyes fixed on the book he was reading.

Mikey took superman and I choose a very green dinosaur and we started an epic fight scene until we were interrupted by Mrs. Way yelling from downstairs to go down because the guests arrived.

Mikey’s dad was quite the opposite of Mrs. Way. He was quiet the whole the time, mostly spending his time standing outside by the grill, grilling and smoking while Donna was a loud presence entertaining the guests in the dining/ living room and feeding them home made Italian dishes. Mom was helping Donna serving the food while Mikey, Gerard and I got to sit at a small table by the couch set up just for us so that we could eat and watch a VHS on the big tv box. Gerard was ehm ‘strongly encouraged’ by his mother to say a blessing out loud for everyone before we all started eating, then we were allowed to press play on the VHS Mikey and Gerard chose, and eat. They chose an animated movie that I’ve never watched before but they knew it by heart, and either Mikey or Gerard were pausing the movie every other scene to explain it better or to debate how the story could have gone in another direction. We all agreed that more monsters were needed.

At some point mom said that it was time to go so we said goodbye to everyone, I hugged Mikey and Gerard, Mr. Way shook my hand, Mikey’s grandma pat my head and Mrs. Way lead us to the doorway.

“Linda, I’m serious, Frank can come here after school and stay until you finish at work. It would be easier for you since we live closer than your mother.” Mr. Way said.

“I don’t know Donna, you are very kind to offer but you are working as well and I don’t want to bother you. Most days I finish late and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Mom replied.

“Oh don’t worry even for a second about bothering me, I do the drive to school to get them anyway. It’s more practical, and my mother-in-law lives just next door and loves spending time with them doing arts and crafts.”

“We can try tomorrow. He has too much energy sometimes and I know how that can be exhausting to deal with, so if there’s even a hint of a problem you call me and I can take Frank to my mother. “

“Sure thing, we will do tomorrow! You know, I think that a bit of that energy can be good for Mikey, and Gerard. They are so quiet. I’m happy that they get to socialize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
